Wrong Number
by Miki Boy
Summary: Apparently a text with just two words is enough to horrify man... Nothing's more scarier than the words 'I'm pregnant' flashing on your phone screen.


**Short one-shot for mosherocks4. XD Hope you like it, even if it is a bit random~**

**Last Edited: 12/04/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Wrong Number<strong>

**. . . . .**

'I'm pregnant.'

Two words. Just those two simple words were enough to make his entire body freeze.

Loke stared at the screen on his phone in horror, mouth slack and eyes wide open.

"Shit."

What did he do?

Throw it away? Yeah, he could pretend he never got it! It wasn't like any of the girls he'd slept with knew where he lived… Except the few who'd stalked him.

Hands practically shaking as he dialled the number – it was from a phone not in his contacts for some reason – he waited nervously as it rang. First thing's first, he needed to find out _who_ it was that had sent the text.

"Hello?"

He frowned in confusion, trying to place the light and happy voice to a name or face. None came to mind immediately.

"Um… hello?" The voice asked again.

Wait! "Claire, right?"

There was a pause. "Huh?"

"I-I mean Rachel of course." Nervous laughter.

"Who?"

Crap. Crap. Crap.

"I got your text." He blurted, running a hand through strawberry blonde hair and grimacing. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you're… ya know…"

"No, I don't 'ya know'." The voice replied curtly. "And can I ask who this is?"

He paused, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Loke."

"Who?"

He paused, trying to figure out what the hell was going on before putting two and two together and sighing in relief. "Ah sorry, I got a text from you… I'm guessing you got the wrong number."

"Text? What text?"

"The one where you say you're pregnant."

**_"WHAT?"_**

He pulled the phone away from his ear, cringing at the high pitched noise. After a few moments passed, he cautiously brought it back.

"One second please." The girl stated. A few seconds passed before she suddenly yelled_ 'Levy! I'm gonna kill you!'._ Distant laughter could be heard echoing in the background. "Okay, back." She went on after a while.

"I take it… you didn't send the message?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

A sigh. "A prank from my friend. I'm not pregnant."

"No need to explain." He grinned cockily, "I'm not gonna judge you."

She sighed in frustration.

"So…" He began, his charm coming to the surface. "You know my name, what's yours?"

"…Lucy."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Ha ha, you don't even know what I look like, for all you know I could be butt ugly."

"I doubt that."

"I could have a boyfriend."

"Key word 'could.'"

"I might just be lying and for all you know, I _am_ pregnant."

"Hmmm, I don't believe you." He replied. "But if you do want a child, I might be able to help you in that department."

The girl spluttered for a moment. "P-Pervert!"

"So is that a 'yes' on meeting up?"

"I don't even know you!"

"Loke, eighteen years old, handsome, faithful."

"I doubt the last part; you couldn't even get the right name on your supposed girlfriend when you rang me."

"So I had a few dates…"

"And you slept with all of them."

"They jumped me."

"Uh huh."

"So… A date?"

"I'm not looking to get pregnant at seventeen."

Ah ha, he had an age and name so far! "That's fine, we can do other things."

"I don't sleep with a guy on a first date."

"We don't have to sleep together."

"How desperate are you?"

"Not desperate, just… curious as to meet the beloved lady."

"S-Shut up."

He grinned, he could practically hear the blush in her voice. Ah ha, progress!

"Tell ya what, one date."

"How? We could live in different countries for all you know-"

"I like in Tokyo."

Silence.

"You?"

A pause. "K-Kawsaki…"

Score! "See? Not that far… Must be fated in the stars for us to meet!"

More silence.

"So? I know a nice café in Kawasaki called Fairy Tail we could meet up."

"Um…"

"Cm'on, you won't regret it!"

"Oh fine!"

"Great, this Friday at twelve? We'll both wear red to spot each other."

"Fine."

He grinned. "I look forward to meeting you Lucy."

"Bye."

He grinned as she hung up, placing the phone down beside him. He'd never expected to have that outcome when he rang her up… Who knows, maybe it'd lead to something...

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Levy asked, glancing into the room with a sheepish smile. Lucy wasn't gonna kill her was she? It'd seem fun sending the message to a random number at the time...<p>

"Some guy from Tokyo." Lucy replied with a frown as she stared at her phone. "I'm meeting him on Friday."

"What?"

"Oh relax, i-it's not like it's gonna lead to anything." Lucy stammered, face red as she folded her arms.

"Really?" Levy drawled.

"R-Really!"

* * *

><p><strong>Years later…<strong>

"So, this was never gonna lead anywhere was it?"

"Oh shut up." The blonde snapped over the phone.

"You ready for the ceremony next week?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Have you told him you're pregnant?"

"I just sent him a text."

"Did he get it?"

A loud thump suddenly occurred from the second floor of the house, Lucy lifted her gaze to the ceiling with a wry smile.

**"LUCY!"**

"I think so… I better go before he comes down here."

Laughter. "Good luck!"

As a rather panicked looking Loke flew down the stairs and appeared at the doorway, he met Lucy's eyes. "Please tell me this isn't another prank from your friend…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha. Just a random one-shot. XD I wasn't entirely sure of how to end it so sorry if it seems rather abrupt… As I was writing it, I realised it seemed more like the sort of story that would fit better as a multi-fic rather than a one-shot... So it seems a bit hasty.<strong>


End file.
